


Shadows Of Nevermore

by Imoutos_mad_house



Series: Nevermore journeys [1]
Category: DCU, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hellsing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Half-Demon Evans twins, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Other, Twincest, fem harry, lesbian harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoutos_mad_house/pseuds/Imoutos_mad_house
Summary: "the twins of hell are coming ... Born of a mothers torture, born as the tenth month dies ... The masters shall try to destroy them, for they may bring about their end ... for if they fail, the world shall be theirs to conquer or raze ... the twins of hell are coming."...So not really all that good with summaries so a small description will be in the notes.





	1. Begginings part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, Imouto here. Welcome to my first story here on Ao3. This is going to be a massive story with so many crossovers that I lost count. This will start off in an au harry potter world with a fem harry named Helena and her twin sister Raven(as well as other genderbent and crossover characters). They will be keeping the Evans name for reasons that will be obvious once you get through the first chapter. Several aspects of this story were inspired by others and I will give them all credit when the ideas I got from them show up in the story. Many characters will also be severely ooc, some for obvious reasons and others because it fits, like I said this is an AU so do not expect a lot of canon personalities or events. The Prologue has been made it's own arc and will span several chapter since the full thing is over sixty thousand words long and it will contain a lot of flashbacks, exposition, character development and personality setting so be warned that it will take a while to get to the actual story. This part will cover the changes I have made to Lily's character as well as her … conception of the twins. This is the shortest part of the prologue but it is still decently long. Also, this chapter will contain mentions of rape, but i will never right one out. It has been labeled for those of you who might be triggered

Lily smiled as she watched her 14 month old daughters sleep in their bed. While she may be in hiding from both an insane war monger and a manipulative bastard, she was happy. And while she knew this wasn't this best environment to raise two children, she was well aware that it was better than some could ever hope for in their situation.

As she watched the shadows wrap around them like a second blanket, she thought back to how she had received her beautiful girls.

If only it had been as beautiful as them.

(Flashback(with flashbacks in flashbacks))

Lily Evans was annoyed. For some reason Dumbledore thought that she would want his help hiding from Voldemort. Not only that but he thought it would be a good idea for her to hide out with that Bastard James Potter. Oh she could see how well that would work out. James would be lucky to survive the first week if he kept up his usual attitude with her.

Some how the idiot had got it in his head that they were destined for each other and that she could never be with any one other than him. It was for this reason that he did his best to ruin her friendship with Snape. She had been terrified when she thought he succeeded in their sixth year, but luckily Snape came running to her just before curfew that night to apologize and explain himself.

(Flashback in flashbacks)

Quite sobbing could be heard coming from the Ravenclaw 6th year girls dorm room. Lily Evans was distraught. Her best friend had gotten into another fight with that insufferable prat James, but when she had tried to help him he had shouted at her that he didn't need help from a filthy mudblood. She had run away to quickly to notice the look of horror that had appeared on his face after he said it but by the time he fully realized what had happened she was already gone.

He had been searching for her for the past two hours and was starting to grow frantic when he was suddenly pulled aside by one of the four people he really didn't want to deal with at the moment.

"What do you want Black? In case you can't tell I have more important things to do than deal with your pathetic pranks." Severus snarled at one of his most frequent tormentors.

Surprisingly, instead of snapping at him, Sirius seemed to look apologetic. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but the words appeared to get caught in his throat so he closed it before trying again. He repeated this a few times before sighing in frustration and pulling out a large piece of blank parchment.

Severus was about to snap at him for wasting his time when Sirius pulled out his wand. He immediately went on the defensive expecting some sort of attack, only to watch in confusion as he pointed it at the parchment and say "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Suddenly several lines appeared on the parchment as it unfolded itself. Soon it was clear to see that the lines were making a map of Hogwarts. He soon saw small foot prints appearing all over the map with names over them. Severus only had a moment to realize what this was and what it meant before Sirius pointed at something on it. Looking were he was pointing he saw Lily's name in the Ravenclaw tower(1).

Severus was elated to find out where Lily was when he suddenly remembered who it was that was giving him this information and what he had said before showing him this. If he was up to no good, then that probably meant this was another prank.

Just as he was about to shout at him for messing with him Sirius said "Look I know you have no reason to trust me, and we both know that normally I wouldn't care at all about what you do after wards, but we crossed a line and made you cross a line. And while James seems to be ecstatic that you probably no longer have a good relationship with Lily I know how much she means to you. I know we don't get along, hell we fight more often than not. But I don't actually hate you despite what you may believe. Our pranks aren't supposed to actually hurt people and the fact that we might have caused irreparable damage to your relationship with Lily doesn't sit right with me. So go and try to fix this mess we have made. I promise that at least me and Remus will apologize tomorrow but I can't say the same for James and Peter. Just … go fix this royal fuck up before it's to late."

Severus couldn't believe what he was hearing at first but soon realized that he was right. While the marauders were insufferable their pranks never caused real harm, and that the only one whoever actually targeted him was James. He nodded to Sirius in gratitude before running to the Ravenclaw dorms.

He arrived at the door and after answering a pointless riddle he ran up the stairs to the girls dorm, not bothering to question why the stairs didn't reject him before he found himself in front of her dorm suddenly at a lose at what he should do. He was still trying to figure that out when he heard her crying. Realizing that he had to focus, he steeled himself before knocking on the door. He heard a quick gasp before hearing a quiet "Who is it?" from the other side. Hearing her sound so weak made him feel even more guilty than before.

Quickly before he could lose his nerve he responded. "It's me, Severus". He waited for her to respond. He didn't hear anything for a moment before a small sound of footsteps could be heard. She opened the door and before he could say anything she slapped him. After regaining his balance Severus looked at her to see her face stained with tears while she looked to be a mix of enraged, sad, and exhausted. They stared at each other for a moment before she asked "Why?".

He immediately said "Lily, I am so sorry. I was upset and I wasn't thinking and I didn't know what I was saying. I am so sorry. You should know that I would never want to hurt you. It's just that James makes me so mad and I was just so mad and humiliated, I didn't want you seeing me like that and I just shouted. I am so sorry, please give me a second chance. Please don't hate me. I know I have been a real arse lately but if you give me a chance I can explain. Please Lily."

Lily looked at him for a while, seemingly judging his sincerity, before nodding.

(End flashback within flashback)

After literally begging at her feet for forgiveness he explained that he had found hate potions laced in his food a month ago and that they were keyed to her. After discovering this he realized that someone was trying to split them apart for some reason so he had to act like he was taking the potion. It hurt every time he degraded her, and he knew that when he had let his own rage at James take control long enough for him to truly hurt Lily that he may have crossed a line that he would never be able to return from. That likely would have destroyed him if Lily hadn't been understanding enough to forgive him. Lily was the closest thing he had to real family and he didn't want to lose her.

Yes Snape saw Lily as his sister. Despite popular opinion Snape did not have a crush on Lily, nor did he have any fantasy's of her falling madly in love with him. Though to be fair Snape was the only one who knew why Lily never accepted date request's from the many boys that had tried to court her. Lily had no interest in boys, at least in the romantic sense, because she was a lesbian. Of course she wasn't an idiot, she deserved her title as smartest witch of her age. She knew that the wizarding world was centuries behind the muggle world when it came to acceptance, and with the muggle world barley tolerating homosexuals while she went to Hogwarts, she had no illusions that she would be accepted there. Of course she had still crushed on a several of her school mates, and a few even seemed to return her affection, though usually they would move on and it would never go any where. Though her best friend Alice had actually been with her for a time and likely would still be with her if her new step mother wasn't such a traditionalist. Alice, unlike Lily, was bisexual and had fallen for both her and Frank Longbottom. She had actually been with Frank before he figured out she had feelings for Lily as well and made her pursue them. For a pureblood he was surprisingly accepting and he had no problems sharing since unlike in the muggle world, polygamy was still practiced in the wizarding world. Well at least by purebloods. It wasn't until Augustus found out that they were forced apart. She still occasionally saw them even after the war had started, but about a week ago they had gone into hiding under Dumbledores advice despite all of her protest's.

(Yay more flashbacks)

"But Alice, your child is still due several months from now. You know you wont be able to care for them as well as you can at the manor. And why do you even have to leave the manor in the first place, if you put the fidelius around the manor itself and not the entire property than it wont even mess with the other wards. It will be much safer than going to an unprotected cabin in the mountains with out access to help for miles around. I don't want to lose you if something goes wrong."

Alice looked at her with an apologetic look before saying "I know how you feel about this Lily. To be honest I am scared to, but this really the safest option we have right now. If we were to go with your suggestion the we would be even more likely to be attacked since the property line would still be known and they would be able find us still. There are ways around the fidelius if you at least know the general area, you know that. I don't want take any chances with my daughter on the way."

Lily sighed in defeat before saying "At least let me come with you, the thought of losing you, it just destroys me. Please let me come."

"I'm sorry Lily but with you being my secret keeper you know you cant stay with us. You know how much I would love for you to be there to help me raise our child. Hopefully this war will end soon and you will get to meet your goddaughter soon."

Lily just sighed in resignation before grabbing Alice and pulling her into a strong embrace. "Just please stay safe, I don't want to lose you or my goddaughter." she closed her eyes for a moment before smiling slightly and saying "Franks nice to I suppose."

Alice laughed a little at that before reassuring Lily. "You know I will be as safe as possible, after all I still have you, Frank, and our daughter to live for. I will make sure you get to see our child and help raise her."

There was knock on the doorway. They looked over to see Frank looking at them apologetically. "I hate to break this up, but it's time".

Lily sighed before she kissed Alice goodbye."You better come back to me safe and sound." She then turned to Frank and glared at him "And if anything happens to her than after I destroy what ever hurt her I will show you my own special hell, is that clear?!"

Frank nodded and said "If anything were to happen then I would be the first to give you your knife and wand. Don't worry we'll be back."

Lily merely nodded while tears rose up in her eyes. She wanted to believe them. She wanted to believe that everything would be alright, and that she would get to see and raise her goddaughter along side them but she couldn't stop crying. Because as much as she wanted to believe them, she couldn't shake the felling that this would be the last time she saw them.

(Flashback flashback over)

After they left Dumbledore had started trying to convince her to follow their example with James and she had repeatedly told him no. Now here he was trying to convince her that it was a good idea to go into hiding with one of the few people she could say she hated with out reservation. And the whole time James was leering at her like she was some kind of prize that he was about to win. After another hour of him trying to convince her that he knew best Lily stormed out after telling them in no uncertain terms what she thought of the old bastard and his infallible wisdom.

Two weeks later is when the nightmare started.

Lily was listening to wizarding radio, waiting for any reports about the attacks, when there was suddenly a large explosion against her wards. Lily ran to her window to see what was going on. What she saw scared her, there were over thirty death eaters right at the ward line, all casting spells against her wards which she could feel were rapidly weakening. She tried to apparate, but it seemed as if they had placed up wards of there own preventing her escape. Realizing this, Lily started activating her traps.

When her wards finally broke a few moments later there were several explosions coming from her front lawn. This caused Lily to smirk.

"And the idiots scoff at muggle technology, I'm just glad I don't have any dogs to walk. Keeping them away from the land mines would be too much of a hassle."

Unfortunately the DE got rid of the rest using various spells to set them off or get rid of them. Once the way was clear they started advancing once more. Seeing this, Lily ran to her basement and set up the siege wards to keep them out. On her way down she activated a ward in the wall that would steadily release a fast acting poisonous gas that would kill anyone who breathed it in and wasn't already immune. It took a few minutes to take effect, but only one breath was needed to secure their fate. By the time they realized the air was poisonous it was already to late. Lily waited for several moments before checking to see if there were any left using a ward that she had set up that was based off of the spell "Homenum Revelio" that allowed her to see any life forms in here house and what species they were since werewolves and vampires had distinct magical signatures due to their unique powers and conditions. Most of the magical races had a magical signature unique to them, but she was only worried about werewolves and vampires since they were the only ones working with the Dark Lord that could survive her poison.

When she activated the ward, it showed no signs of these creatures, but it did show one that disturbed her. At first glance it appeared to be a human, but when she looked at it closely she could see something that appeared to be corrupting and consuming it and replacing it with its own. What ever it was her magic could not identify the taint which could mean one of any number of things, though she could count on the fact that it seemed to be a possession due to the way the darker signature was eating at the humans. This was likely why they were still alive since the undead can't be re-killed with poison.

Seeing as there was only one left she decided that she would get rid of it herself. She opened the door ready to cast 'diffindo' when she saw who it was on the other side. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. Standing in front of her a staring at her eerily was James Potter. Though something was clearly wrong. Instead of an unruly mane of black hair, he had straight white hair, with two horns jutting out the front of his forehead. And where there were normally two brown eyes, there were four blood red horizontal slits.

(R trigger upcoming)

"Ah, so you must be Lily" he said "This fool here has told me so much about you. When you rejected him a few nights ago he decided he would look up a ritual that would make you love him. And while he had certainly found one, the idiot messed it up and instead summoned me. The fool tried to resist but he had such a weak mind that it was very easy to take over." he chuckled darkly at that. Then he looked at her intensely with a gaze that both terrified and disgusted her.

"Now normally when someone summons me, I either destroy or conquer there world. But since he showed such a lovely conquest, I decided I would simply take what he thought was his."

The way he said that with they way he was looking at her terrified her. Did he mean what she thought he meant. Was he going to try to 'conquer' her. If so then she really needed to get out of there. She tried to run but suddenly realized that she couldn't move. Seeing her struggle made him laugh before he slowly advanced toward her.

"Come little flower, it is time for Trigon the conqueror to conquer."

And then Lily screamed.

(R over)

(Three weeks later)

It had been three weeks since the attack, three weeks since Jame's possession, three weeks since she was violated in one of the worst ways possible. She felt dirty, like she was worthless and weak. She had thought about ending it several times, but every time she was about to work up the nerve, an image of Alice and her unborn child would appear before her making her remember that she still had to stay here. If only to make sure this didn't happen to them.

She was afraid to close her eyes, for every time she did, she would see his cruel smile. She rarely slept since she would have horrible nightmares were she would relive what happened. She was starting to get sick and would often throw up whatever was available in her stomach after she woke up. Because she had barley been eating it was usually just dry heaving or stomach acid.

As much as she dreaded it she was too tired to stay awake any longer. So with small tears in her eyes she laid down and closed her eyes.

(Dream)

The dream started off like most of her nightmares do, with him standing over her ready to "take what was his" when suddenly he went rigid. Suddenly two small clawed hands burst out of his chest. They moved in opposite directions, tearing him in half. When he fell she able to see who had saved her, and she was shocked. Standing where Trigon had been a moment before was two small girls. Their face were similar and they even looked like her when she was a child but that was not what shocked her. What shocked her was the rest of their appearance. The one on the left had blood red skin, sharp black claw like nails, deep violet hair and four blood red eyes. The one on the left had dark purple skin, Blood red hair like hers, sharp black claw like nails, and four emerald green eyes.

After a moment of just staring at them, they started to fidget and look at her slightly fearfully. This confused her, why would they be afraid of her when they had just saved her. Then she realized something, she knew who they were. Even though she had never met them before or was even aware they existed she knew how much they meant to her. And then she realized why they were afraid. They were afraid she would reject them, abandon them. Once she realized this she instantly ran forward and held them close to her all the while crying. She would never abandon them, no matter the reason, no matter who their father was. Because even though it didn't happen how she would have wanted, she would never abandon her little girls, her darling daughters.

(Dream end)

Unbeknownst to Lily, a prophecy was made that night, one that foretold of the end, one that spelled death for countless lives.

"the twins of hell are coming... Born of a mothers torture, born as the tenth month dies... The masters shall try to destroy them, for they may bring about their end... for if they fail, the world shall be theirs to conquer or raze... the twins of hell are coming."

On that night Lily had met her daughters, she knew that she had to make sure that nobody found out about them. To many people would try to get rid of them or take them from her. And nobody was going to take her precious daughters from her. Even if that meant she had to slaughter every last death eater her self, nobody would take them away. For the twins of hell were coming, and their mother would become a goddess of death to all of those who even thought about hurting them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it. Just so you know, THe Evans familay will be dark, but not evil(at least not my definition of evil). Moral wise, they will be like the Addams family, but much less masochistic, and more Saddistic. So about my updates, I will be uploading more chapters as i finish editing/making them. The third one is more than halfway done so you shouldn't have to wait too long. I will be posting other stories soon as well because my muse has adhd and bathes in caffeine, so i won't always be able to update quickly, but i will never abandon a story unless something majorly life altering happened in real life. So unless you've been told otherwise, my muse is just being a bitch, or real life has delayed me. See you soon my lovely readers.
> 
> 1\. I know the map doesn't show the houses in canon but as I said before, there wont be much canon in this story, and with the invisibility cloak it wouldn't be all that hard to at least find out were the dorms are.


	2. Beginnings part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will partially explain how demons and half-demons will work in this story. More detail will be gone into later.

As Lily watched the twins sleeping, she couldn’t help but giggle at how protective Helena was of their little raven. She looked adorable with her small arms and legs wrapped tightly around her sisters body, with her head buried in Ravens violet hair. It was so cute the way Raven snuggled into her sister, trying to get as much warmth and comfort as she could from her sister.

Watching them sleep, she thought back to the months leading up to their birth and all the things that had helped prepare her for raising them.

Flashback(2 years ago)

It had been two weeks since Lily had discovered she was pregnant. During the weeks that followed, she had many more dreams with her daughters. They would range from a repeat of the first, to just cuddling. They never talked, though she had tried to speak many times. She did notice that her daughters seemed to be more than what she first though after her first dream. They both gained tails, and her red eyed daughter got extremely sharp shark like teeth. She decided to name her Raven. Her purple skinned daughter was more surprising though as every dream, her eyes, hair, nails and tail tip would change color, while her skin would change through various shades of purple. She even changed between having and not having a pair of bat like wings. She named her Helena.

Shortly after her first dream she had cast a charm madam Pomfrey had taught her to see if she was actually pregnant. She had cried tears of joy when the result was positive.

After calming down, she realized that she had no idea what she might need to take care of children born from a demon. She wasn’t sure if they would be half or full demons since she knew of several magical races, such as veela, that even when they had children with those not of there race they could still give birth to a full blooded member if the right requirements were met. For veela the only requirement was that the child was a girl. Because their sire, because she refused to consider him their father, was a demon she had no idea what to expect. She had immediately started looking for any thing that could help her. Unfortunately, she only had access to what was available in magical Britain. With them being one of the most bigoted nations in the magical world, there was very little information on the subject. Most of it saying to abort them immediately. After a week of useless searching, she tried to branch out her search into other countries. This was not very easy as a block had been made on all travel leaving Britain due to the war going on with Voldemort.

Luckily she had many contacts who were not situated in The UK. She was able to contact them with a laptop that didn’t break from her magic that she had gotten during a trip she had taken to Japan and it’s own magical community. After another week of searching, one of her contacts informed her of a group who could help her, and had agreed to meet with her in three days. They called themselves the monks of Azarath, and if her informant was to be believed, they came from a pocket dimension. She was a bit skeptical of that, but one of the few things all of her research had pointed to was that demons all came from a different plane of existence. If that was true, than these monks living in a pocket dimension was very possible. Here informant told her that they would appear just outside the property line at noon.

During the three days leading up to here meeting, she looked up anything she could find on these people. While there wasn’t much she could find in the magical world, at least on what she could get her hands on, there was quite a bit from the muggle world. From what she could gather they were a vegan cult that considered all life sacred, and offered aid to those affected by forces outside of normal influence. She supposed being impregnated by a demon would definitely count. They were supposedly also renowned exorcists and healers. That did not put her at ease about this meeting. While they may consider all life sacred, exorcists were supposed to be demon hunters and she was afraid they would try to get rid of her children. When asked, her informant assured her that this wasn’t the case. It didn’t calm her down at all.

The day of the meeting finally arrived, and Lily was waiting anxiously by her window, waiting for there arrival. Soon after the sun reached its peak, a tear seemed to open up in front of her yard and two people stepped out. They both had brown and green robes on, and one of them seemed to be carrying a very large book that had a strange symbol on the front.

She waited, wanting to see if they would try anything incase they were here to get rid of her daughters. After a few moments of them doing nothing, Lily decided to give them a chance. She walked out and told them “Welcome to the humble abode of charm master Lily”. This was both to let them know she was ready for them, as well as the pass phrase required for anyone to enter her property with her new wards.

After the attack, she had set up some of her more secure wards, but it was after finding out about her daughters that she contacted Gringotts and had them set up the best wards she could get her hands on.

Once inside, they introduced themselves. “Hello miss Evans, my name is Nezzar and this is my brother Maryl. We were informed that you had been attacked by a demon and were impregnated. Are informant lead us to believe that you wished to raise the offspring. Before we continue we would like to confirm this as it will change what we do here today.”

This set Lily on edge but she responded. “Yes I do. They may not have been created in a way I would have wanted, but I will not abandon them. They are now the two most precious things in the world to me.”

After she finished she glared at them, expecting them to disapprove. Instead she heard a warm chuckle from Maryl and saw a bright smile on Nezzar.

Seeing her surprise Nezzar responded “That is very good to hear. You don’t know how often the children are left behind or worse by their parents in situations like this. It is very reassuring that you feel this way about them. We often have to bring the children back to the temple and raise them ourselves. Many don’t take this well, but we can get to that latter.”

Lily was surprised by this, but she was also relieved. It seemed as though they truly had no intention of hurting her girls. But this also raised a question for her.

“But aren’t you guys exorcists. Isn’t it your job to get rid of demons and their spawn?” she asked with mild trepidation.

Maryl responded “Not at all. While we may be called exorcists, the only thing we do is stop demonic possessions. We have no intention of killing anything as it would go against all the teachings of Azarath. Especially with those who have not even been given a chance to live. We only wish to help you with your desire to raise your children. Now before we continue, do you happen to know the name of the demon that attacked you was, or perhaps what type of demon they were? While this is not really necessary to know, it will help us know what your children will be like and the best way to raise them.”

Lily nodded and said “I don’t know what type of demon he was, but he called him self Trigon the conqueror.” Both monks visibly flinched at the name. Seeing this she asked “Whats wrong?”

Nezzar responded. “Nothing is wrong, but this has now become much more difficult. You see Trigon is classed as a demon lord. As such he can give birth to any form of demon. The list is still limited to demons that can be born as half demons, but that is still a large list. But tell me miss Evans, we were told you have had dreams about your daughters. Could you describe them to us, their appearance and personality could help us narrow it down so that we may focus on what they will need.”

Hearing this, Lily began to describe them with as much detail as possible. “Well, one will have blood red skin, Black claw like nails, dark violet hair, a long thin red tail with a black spear head tip, shark like teeth, pointed ears, and four red eyes. I have named her Raven. My other daughter Helena will have purple skin that changes shade with each dream, claw like nails that change color often, a long, thin black tail with a heart shaped tip that seems to change color, very sharp canines, a long tongue that switches between human and snake like, hair and eyes that change color, and black bat like wings that show up sometimes but aren’t always there. I haven’t been able to talk with them in my dreams, but Raven seems to be more aggressive when they save me from Trigon. While Helena seems to be very clingy whenever she has the opportunity to hold either of us.” She finished with a small smile on her face.

Nezzar nodded while Maryl opened up the book they had brought with them. Nezzar then told Lily what they could deduce from her description. “From what it sounds like, your daughter Raven will either be a rage, or torment type demon. This could lead to a ruff childhood for her as if she is a rage type she will be subjected to nightmares that will show her the worst that life has to offer. This is caused by her own magic so that she will see the evil in the world as well as make her see what she hates the most and what makes her angry the quickest. If she is a torment type, then she will likely want to experiment with people and animals to see what kind of pain she likes seeing in others. If she is a torment type then you will need to make sure that nobody you like upsets you or your daughters as she will likely target them frequently if they do and possibly kill them in the most agonizing way they can think of. She won’t hurt you or Helena no matter which type she is as she will see you as hers and will protect you two at all costs, inflicting as much pain to your enemies along the way. Nutrition wise, no matter the type, she will require mostly meats, preferably bloody, to survive. Your daughter Helena however sounds like she will either be a greed, or lust type demon. If she is a greed type demon, then she will likely try to keep you two all to herself and try to get rid of anyone who would take you two away from her. As for material items she might want, it could range anywhere between dirt and diamonds. I know dirt may sound weird but money is not really a demon thing, most just take what they want. They put more stock in things that can grant power or protection, or that which has a use to them. And dirt can be used in a surprising amount of rituals. If she is a lust type however, then she will be fairly easy to raise, though could be hard to handle depending on your views on what is acceptable sexually. Feeding will be very important for her, especially in her early stages of growth as she will need sexual energy to survive so you will have to feed her directly. I would not recommend doing so in public as her magic will make it very pleasurable for you, and could lead to very embarrassing moments. Of course if you are in to such things, then I would recommend that you actually do feed her in public as the more sexual energy she receives, they healthier and more powerful she will be. She will likely be very flirtatious and have very few boundaries as she tries to find what she does and does not like sexually. And with the changing colors you described, she is most likely a lust type, but it is possible that she is a greed type with the rare skill of true transformation. I believe your people call it a metamorphagus, or something like that.” he explained.

Lily digested all of this while Maryl continued to leaf through the tome. She hoped that she would be able to give them what they required growing up. She hoped Raven wouldn’t be a rage type as she did not want to subject her to the true horrors of life that early, and she didn’t want her to suffer from nightmares. While it might be difficult to raise her if she were a torment type, she could think of several people that she would happily “volunteer” for her to test herself with. With Helena she felt she would be able to do well with either type, though she made need to invest more with the goblins if she ends up being a greed type. If her daughter turned out to be a lust type, then she hoped that she would at least be able to teach her to be discreet in public. She had no problems if Helena was overly sexual, but she would not let any one harass her or those she cared for just because she had a high libido. She was slightly worried about breastfeeding though, and that was only because she didn’t know how to feel about receiving that kind of pleasure from her daughter. But if she needed it to survive then she would do it in a heart beat.

While she was thinking, Maryl had apparently found what he was looking for as he was placing bookmarks in various areas of the book. Once he finished he cleared his throat to get Lily’s attention.

“I have marked all of the areas that you will need in order to properly raise your children with the types we know they could be. I have also marked the page with the spell that will reveal what type they are once they are born so that you will know what is truly best for the growth. You may want to read the rest after you are finished with those sections as this contains all known knowledge we have on all of the different types of demons, and what can be used to summon or defend from them. Now before we leave we will tell you that unlike a normal pregnancy, you will only be pregnant for four to five months, and that in order for you to survive the birthing process, you will need to have a ritual area set up, and several magicals who know how to move and distribute demonic energy or items that can absorb all of the excess energy that will be released from them. If you don’t take proper precautions, then it is very possible for their demonic energy to kill you because you can not handle it properly. We can offer aid in this, but we will need for you to stay at the temple after the second month so that we can look out for any problems we will need to be aware of. They will also physically and mentally mature very quickly as most demons are usually born independent and ready to take care of themselves. Because they are half human, they will still age slowly at first, if at an accelerated rate and being fully self-aware from birth, but once there powers first manifest they will begin to grow rapidly. You should be prepared for the manifestation as the backlash can have disastrous affects if not done in a controlled environment.”

When Maryl finished, Nezzar spoke up. “Now, we would like to know. Would you like our help with the birth, or would you prefer to try it on your own?”

Lily wanted to accept their offer, but something was still bothering her. “Before I answer, please tell me. Why are you helping me so much? By your own description, at the very least one my daughter’s will go against all of your teachings just because of her nature. Why would you help me give birth to her?”

Nezzar simply smiled at her. “Because all life is precious. While in the future she will most likely do things that go against all of our teachings, she hasn’t even taken her first breath yet. Condemning someone for something they might do, or for simply being themselves is not the way to go about a peaceful life. While many would call us idiots, or even hypocrites for allowing beings like your daughter to be born. It would still go against our most basic principles to try and kill her. Besides, I highly doubt your family wishes to convert to the teachings of Azarath. And if you are not one of us, it would be unfair to hold you to our standards.”

Lily nodded before saying “then I would be glad to accept your help. I don’t want anything to happen that would take me away from them.”

Nezzar and Maryl smiled at her conviction. As they got up to leave Maryl said “In that case I would prepare for a long stay, as we would like to keep you at the temple for the first few months after their birth. This is so that we may help you with any problems that may occur during their early stages of development. You have five weeks before we return, so you may use that time to set any affairs you have in order. Fair well.” And with that, they left.

Lily sat there, thinking of everything she would need to bring with her. As she was making her mental list, she caught sight of a picture of the two people whose reaction to the twins she was worried about the most. With a sigh she decided that there was no more time to put this off.

It was time to visit Alice and Frank.

(Flashback end)

Lily was brought out of her memories by a small whimper she heard from the bed in front of her. What she saw in front of her broke her heart. Her little raven was having another nightmare. It hurt her that she could do nothing to remove them from her daughter, not even dreamless sleep potions stopped them. All she could do was hold her and hope it ended soon. It was made worse by the fact that she knew they weren’t just nightmares. No, her little girl was made to live through what she saw. Her magic would make her share in the experience of the pain that someone else was feeling. And they were often of the same size as her. The nightmares showed her everything cruel in the world, from murder to torture, from abuse to violation, all done to another child who had to experience it in their own lives. And she didn’t just feel their pain, she felt their emotions. She felt the heartache, the broken trust, the self hatred, the longing for release in death, as well as the hatred and anger, the need for revenge, the need for their tormentors pain and death. She felt it all. And Lily couldn’t do anything to stop it. All she could do was be there for her when she woke up.

As she walked over to her crying child, she noticed she wasn’t the only one awake. Her darling Helena was holding onto her sister and rocking her back and forth, her wings wrapped protectively around them, her tail tightly entwined with her sisters. She was glaring at the wall, as if it was the cause of her sister’s pain.

Seeing this, Lily’s heart warmed. She picked them both up, With Helena wrapping one of her wings around her, before lying down in the bed next to theirs.

She started to sing a lullaby that she had first heard almost two years ago. As she thought back to the day she went to see her lover and her brother in all but blood, she heard Helena hum with her, trying to soothe her crying sister.

(Flashback)

As Lily arrived in front of the cabin, she started to fidget. She was worried about what their reaction might be. What if they didn’t accept her girls. What would she do then. She didn’t want to find out. But as much as she didn’t want to go in their and end up losing the two people she cared for more than the rest of the world, she had to go. If their was even the smallest chance that they would accept her daughters, she would have to take it. While Alice and Frank may mean the world to her, her girls meant absolutely everything to her.

She didn’t get a chance to think about it any longer, as when she was about to knock she heard a loud shout of pain. Instantly all thought left her head other than making sure her best friends were okay.

Lily rushed into the cottage, expecting to see some kind of fight. Instead all she saw was an empty living room. She heard another pained shout, this time she could hear it coming from a room to the left.

Lily ran down the hallway, until she reached the door she heard the shouting coming from and threw it open. She was shocked.

She had thought of many possibilities as to what could have caused all of the screaming, as well as many different scenarios as to what she would find in the room. None of them came close to what she saw in front of her.

There lying on the bed was Alice, Frank holding her hand, and a house elf between her legs. Alice was screaming while the house elf said “Keep pushing my lady, she is almost out.”

It took a moment, but when Lily realized what was happening she nearly fainted.

Alice was giving birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Alice gives birth, and Frank and Alice finally find out about the twins next chapter. How do you think everyone will react? Oh, and just to clarify the twins are completely lesbian, there will be no men in their harem. Also the only reason i am moderating reviews is because i want to avoid spoilers if i can help it, though i will be editing the story info tags as i go along so it might not mean much in the end.


	3. Beginnings part 3 preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so there is no confusion as long as you read this AN, we are starting off right were we left off. Alice is in the middle of giving birth and Lily has just arrived. Lets see what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers. I am so sorry about the wait, but both my life and my muse have been awful, and i haven't had a lot of time to focus on my writing. This isn't very long, and really this can only be considered a preview of chapter 3 since it isn't finished yet(i had it finished November last year, but several things happened and this is now the fourth time I'm rewriting the prologue. Another reason my muse isn't co-operating) but i wanted to get something out there. I thank all of you for the support, and i hope to be able to upload the full chapter by the end of the month.

Lily wasn’t sure how long she stood there before she finally rushed over to the bed. As soon as Alice saw her she grabbed her hand and practically crushed it. And to think she always thought her dad was kidding when he told her he broke his hand because she was born.

The next few moments were a blur. All she could remember was hearing lots screaming and someone crying. All of a sudden the screaming stopped and her hand no longer felt like it was being crushed. She still heard crying but it was coming from someone else now. It took her a few moments to regain her barring's, and when she did she saw one of the most beautiful sights in her life.

Alice was slowly rocking a baby girl in her arms, softly cooing to her child. Frank was kneeling by their side, a look of awe and adoration on his face. Frank seemed to notice her staring and motioned her over. Alice still being too enthralled with the newborn in her arms to even remember their were other people in the room.

When she got down next to him, Frank hugged her and said “I am so glad you were here to see this. Alice had been wanting to call you over for the past few days so that you wouldn’t miss this, but we never did since we knew you wouldn’t be able to stay her for longer than 72 hours(1). I don’t know why you came here now but I am so glad you did.” Frank then released her from the hug and turned back to his wife and daughter.

It was a few minutes later that Alice seemed to realize she wasn’t alone. When she saw Lily and Frank kneeling down next to her bed side, she turned the newborn to face them.

“Sweetheart look, it’s your daddy Frank and your mama Lily. Why don’t you say hi.” The newborn looked at them before releasing a happy sounding gurgle.(2)

Lily felt her heart melt at the sight. When she saw Alice holding her newborn daughter, she knew she would do anything she could to keep them safe. But it also reminded her why she had come in the first place. 

She knew she would need to tell them about her own daughters, how they were conceived, and her trip to the temple of Azarath soon enough. But for now she just wanted to have a few more happy moments with Alice and her family, before she had to bring down the mood.

(A few hours later)

Alice had just laid down her new daughter Natalie to bed. When she finished making sure she was secure in her crib, she went into the living room to speak with Lily to find out why she came. Frank was already in there with her, both of them waiting for her to come in so that Lily could start explaining.

Once Alice sat down, she said “Lily, I am so glad you were here for Natalie’s birth. But as happy as I am about that, I know you wouldn’t have come without good reason. Especially since we didn’t contact you about her birth. So why are you here? Did something happen?” she asked with concern in her voice.

Lily sighed, before replying. “Yes, a lot of things happened. I don’t really know where to begin, so I guess I’ll start with the attack. About three weeks after you two went into hiding, I was attacked by the death eaters. I was able to get to my safe room before they got inside and activate the poison runes, but it didn’t kill all of them. I wasn’t sure who or what they were since my wards only showed a soul similar to a humans, but it was constantly changing. When I left the safe room to confront the survivor, I was shocked to see James Potter. Though I guess it wasn’t really him.”

“Wait, Potter was there? And what do you mean it wasn’t actually him?” Frank asked.

“Yes he was there, though I guess he was dead long before he got there. Apparently the bastard thought he could use some ritual to make me fall in love with him. Instead he messed it up and somehow summoned a demon that ended up possessing him. He was … he was there to ‘take what Potter thought was his’. And he … he … raped me.” Lily didn’t even see Alice move before she was wrapped tightly in her arms. She could see tears on her face, and heard Frank swearing vehemently in the background.

“Oh Merlin Lily. Why didn’t you come sooner, that was over a month ago? Did he kidnap you?” Alice asked frantically through her tears.

Lily held her tighter as she responded “No, he didn’t kidnap me. His body burned up shortly after he finished. But I didn’t come earlier because, … I was afraid. I was afraid you would hate me, or think I was disgusting. I know that it was stupid, but I just felt awful. I couldn’t sleep for weeks, and I … I nearly killed myself more times than I care to count.” She felt Alice stiffen, before holding her even tighter and crying harder “It wasn’t until three weeks later that I found out I was pregnant.” At this both Alice and Frank stilled, both looking at her worriedly.

“You’re pregnant?” Alice asked, fear and worry in her eyes.

Lily nodded, then smiled. “Yes, I am. And I know it may sound crazy, but these last few weeks have been some of the happiest of my life.” Seeing the look of shock on both on their faces, Lily explained “I know it sounds insane, but I met them. I met my two wonderful daughters. They protected me in my nightmares. They kept me sane, they kept me alive.”

Hearing this, Alice grew a small smile. Even though she was still worried, Lily sounded just like she did when she found out she was pregnant, possibly even happier. Frank though still looked concerned.

“What do you mean you met them? And how did they protect you in your nightmares?” He asked.

“The first time I dreamt of them, I didn’t realize who they were at first. It had started out like most of my nightmares had, but just before the demon could get to me, two sets of arms tore through him. Behind him I saw two little girls. One with red skin, one with purple skin. I didn’t know who they were, only that they had saved me. I was very grateful, but when I looked at them, they were obviously afraid of me. I was confused, since they were obviously more than powerful enough to hurt me if they wanted to. But when I looked at them more closely, I realized who they were, and then I realized what they were afraid of. They were my daughters, and they were afraid I would reject them. They seemed surprised when I hugged them instead.”

Alice was still holding Lily tightly when she asked “Wait, red and purple. Does that me your daughters won’t be human?”

“According to the monks they will be half demons, though from what I’ve been reading, they might become full demons eventually.” Lily explained.

“Wait, what monks?” Frank asked.

“The monks of Azarath. Shortly after finding out I was pregnant, I started looking for anything that could help prepare me for raising them. One of my contacts set up a meeting with them and they told me about some of the things I should be able to expect and gave me a book with everything they knew about demons to help me after they left. Apparently Raven, my red skinned daughter is likely to be a rage or torment demon, while Helena, my purple skinned daughter, will be either a lust or greed type. While that may sound bad, apart from their birth, I shouldn’t have to worry about them hurting me. At least not on purpose. In fact from what they said, and what I’ve read, they will most likely destroy anything they think would hurt me or take me away from them.” Lily smiled as she spoke about her daughters, and Alice noticed how bright it was. She hadn’t seen her this happy since before Franks mother had forced them apart, and it made her glad to see Lily smile like that again. While she may not like the events that lead up to their conception, if they made her flower this happy then she would make sure nothing happened to these girls. That’s when she noticed Lily started to look apprehensive and scared.

“Lily...” She started to ask her what was wrong when Lily interrupted her. “Wait, please let me finish before saying anything. I know you might hate them because of their sperm donor. I know that many would want me to get rid of them, though I really hope you aren’t among them. And I know you may hate me for wanting to keep them, but please, please don’t try to make me choose. Alice, I love you so much, and I doubt that I will ever stop. But I don’t know what I would do if you wanted me to get rid of them. Frank, you’re like the brother I never had. You have always looked out for me and if it wasn’t for you I doubt I would have ever gotten to be with Alice and I will always be grateful for that. But I won’t get rid of them. I know you two might be disgusted, and I will leave and never return if that’s what you want. But please don’t try to make me get rid of them.” Alice was heart broken when she saw the tears in Lilly’s eyes. She tried to reassure her that it was all right and that she would never abandon her, but the words got stuck in her throat. So she did the only thing she could think of. She turned around in Lilly's lap and pulled her into a love filled kiss. Trying to portray all the love and care she had for her in it.

After she felt like she would be able to speak, Alice broke the kiss and said. “Sweetheart, why would you ever think we could be disgusted with you. You mean the world to me, and while he may not say it very often, I know Frank loves you and thinks of you as his little sister. We would never ask you to leave.” She paused when Frank knelt down next to them and placed his hand on Lily’s shoulder supportively while nodding. “And while I hate how it happened, I would never ask you to get rid of your daughters. I saw you more happy talking about them than you have ever been in the last four years since Augusta made you leave.” She saw Frank flinch at that. “and I would never try to take that away from you. If there is anything we can do to help you then we would be more than happy to. All you need to do is ask.”

Lily looked at Alice, tears still running down her face, before she pulled her into a fierce hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, it's not very long, but you have all waited long enough for something. I will be doing my best to get the full chapter, and chapter four done by the end of the month, but with the way my life is right now I can't make any promises. Before I go though, I would like to ask you all a question. Would you like me to put previews of future scenes here? they won't always, or even usually, be for the next chapter, but they will usually be something interesting I have planned for latter. I do have pretty much the entire story planned out, though I am willing to adjust as needed since I am willing to account for the story writing itself and making it's own changes. Tell me what you think. Until next time my lovely readers.
> 
> 1\. I'm not entirely sure what cannon for the Fidelius charm is, but currently until *spoilers* the secret keeper can not stay at the location under said charm for more than three days, or 72 hours in total. If they try to stay longer, the charm will kick them out, and will not let the return for nine days, or 216 hours in total.
> 
> 2\. I know a normal newborn can't see, let alone identify someone and make happy noises, but in this world a magical baby, magic parents/conceivers or not, will be born at a more advanced stage in their health thanks to their magic, and will be able to act like a 1-2 year old as a new born depending on how powerful they, and their parents if they are magical and stick around, are. This can also change if one of the parents is not human. But we'll get into those later.


End file.
